New Perspectives
by Hauyne
Summary: Ceci est une suite de ficlets qui se déroulent après la True Pacifist Ending. Tout le monde est heureux dans leur paradis pacifiste. Ok ça on peut cocher. "Mais euh Flowey… Tu peux lâcher ce couteau s'il te plaît ?"
1. Sir Caillou

**Le jeu ne m'appartient pas, je fais simplement comme Alphys et nourris le monde de la fanfiction (surtout que le fandom français est particulièrement vide).**

Qu'est-ce que sont les ficlets tout d'abords ? C'est le terme pour désigner une fanfiction de plus de 100 mots mais de moins de 1000, tout simplement. Et comme je doute dépasser le 1000 mot (sauf si c'est un délire qui pars très loin, là je suis capable de dépasser les 5k juste parce que ça m'amuse…) je pense que c'est un terme tout à fait à propos.

 _Tu ne veux pas te spoil mon enfant ? Eh bien ferme cette page. M'enfin tu peux rester mais à un moment ou un autre tu finiras par te confronter aux plus ou moins cachés secrets du jeu._

 _PS : le cas du genre de Frisk sera le sujet d'un ficlet mais en attendant, Frisk étant UN être humain, j'utiliserais le pronom personnel 'il'._

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

.

 **Sir Caillou**

.

Un squelette en sweat bleu, ses mains osseuses enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, s'approcha du pot trônant aux côtés de son caillou de compagnie, le visage contracté dans une expression insondable. Dans le pot, une fleur dorée commençait à gigoter en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche, mal à l'aise.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un dont il avait peur, c'était ce tas d'os imprévisible. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce dernier allait le réduire en poussière ou simplement l'arroser comme Frisk en avait l'habitude depuis qu'il l'avait ramené avec lui après avoir détruit la barrière.

\- Flowey, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? gronda le squelette.

Et oui, maintenant Frisk et Flowey vivaient avec les deux frères.

\- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça idiot ? Commença la fleur interloquée. Parce que tu crois que parce que j'ai été une 'vilaine' fleur, je suis FORCÉMENT la cause de tous les maux de ce monde ? Tu es STUPIDE voilà tout.

Des os se mirent à apparaitre en une suite de tintements ressemblant à s'y méprendre à la marche funèbre.

Flowey leva les yeux au ciel. Eh ! Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait ! Ce qui il fallait l'avouer, l'embêtait un peu. Bon ok, il était content que quelqu'un lui attribue le mérite de la chose mais il fallait être honnête, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Tout le mérite revenait au caillou à ses côtés.

Lui n'avait rien fait.

 **Rien. Du. Tout.**

Le caillou avait décidé de partager son repas.

Tout simplement.

Flowey avait essayé de le raisonner mais avait fini par accéder à la requête de son colocataire de surface.

À savoir : utiliser une de ses racines pour envoyer un bout du festin de ce cher caillou, dans la bouche d'un des habitants de la maisonnée qui ressemblait…

… À un sac d'os…

Il est bon de savoir que les cailloux sont les êtres inanimés les plus altruistes de l'Underground.

Ils laissent tout le monde leur marcher dessus !

Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve d'altruisme !

Bref, à midi ce cher Sir Caillou avait eu des cacahuètes.

Qui aurait cru que Papyrus était allergique aux arachides ?

Pas Flowey en tout cas !

Même si cet idiot avait laissé trainer son carnet de santé à proximité de lui…

Mais Flowey avait des valeurs !

Et zieuter dans le carnet de santé d'autrui n'était que bassesse.

Une chose était vraiment triste avec les cailloux.

Bien qu'ils soient lui plus altruistes de l'Underground, ils étaient aussi d'une curiosité maladive.

Flowey avait tenté de l'en interdire ! De se boucher les oreilles !

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'oreilles.

Et pas de quoi se les boucher.

Dommage hein ?

Par manque de preuves tangibles, Sans fit demi-tour -non sans encastrer un fémur taillé en pointe dans le mur en frôlant un pétale doré- retrouver son frère alité.

Quand Flowey fut certain qu'il était seul, il échappa un ricanement sinistre.

\- Je vous détruirais tous autant que vous êtes monstres abrutis par le bonheur ! Et tout ne sera plus que tristesse et douleur ! MOUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH

.

* * *

Voilà à peu près le niveau de ce que vous trouverez par la suite par ici.

En espérant que cela vous ai plu !

À la prochaine !


	2. La disparition

Hello tout le monde! J'ai pas grand chose à dire en sois... Mis à part que je vous remercie de continuer à lire ^^

À **Meloz** et **Yuundertale** : Merci! J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi ;D

 _PS : le cas du genre de Frisk sera le sujet d'un ficlet mais en attendant, Frisk étant UN être humain, j'utiliserais le pronom personnel 'il'._

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

.

 **La disparition  
**

.

\- TAIS TOI SANS TU VAS PERVETIR LE CERVEAU DE FRISK AVEC TES IDIOTIES ! PENSES À SON FUTUR !

\- Mais j'y pense frérot. Bien plus que tu ne le crois. Tellement que je pourrais dire que c'est un sujet qui me pré- _os_ -ccupe beaucoup.

\- SANS !

\- Tu souris Pap'.

\- JE SAIS ET JE DÉTESTE ÇA !

Toriel était en train de chantonner dans sa cuisine en surveillant sa spécialité, la tarte au caramel écossais, quand un Papyrus furibond déboula un sac de course dans chaque mains suivit de Frisk dont les épaules tressautaient d'un rire silencieux et un Sans à l'air satisfait tout aussi chargés.

\- Mais que faites-vous ? Toriel remarqua alors que Frisk portait à son sens un chargement bien trop lourd pour lui.

\- Oh mon enfant… Pose ça là je m'en occupe maintenant.

Frisk acquiesça et posa ses courses au sol et tendit les bras vers sa mère. Celle-ci ne pouvant résister à cet appel au câlin, prit l'humain entre ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

Elle ne put donc voir ledit humain faire un clin d'œil à Sans derrière elle. Papyrus n'en eu pas l'occasion non plus puisqu'il était trop occupé à ranger ses pâtes -SES _SPAGHETTIS_ ! LE GRAND PAPYRUS NE PREND PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI NON PLUS !- dans le placard à pâtes -LE PLACARD À _SPAGHETTIS_ C'EST PAS COMPLIQUÉ POURTANT ! _SPA_ ! _GUET_ ! _TIS_!- qui lui était destiné.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de ketchup dans celui-là ? s'enquit Toriel en se penchant au-dessus d'un des sacs dans lequel se trouvait une bonne vingtaine de bouteille en plastique rouge.

\- C'EST CELUI DE SANS. JE PENSE QUE C'EST UNE… UNE… _OS_ -BSESSION !

Toriel pouffa alors qu'elle commençait de ranger les bouteilles dans le placard de Sans.

Quand Frisk avait réussi à faire tomber la barrière, l'enfant avait absolument voulu vivre avec elle et les frères squelettes. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée et ça leur permettait d'amoindrir les frais. Même si au final, ils ne payaient rien… _Grâce à Asgore…_

Le Roi de l'Underground essayait de se racheter comme il pouvait auprès d'elle… Mais il pouvait toujours courir ! Quoique non, Asgore ne courrait jamais, il avait toujours exécré le sport. Elle soupira en regardant dehors. Dehors. Ce n'était plus ses ruines sombres et humides mais un magnifique ciel bleu et de l'herbe à perte de vue aux abords d'une forêt luxuriante.

Aucun monstre ne savait comment remercier Frisk, cet être humain qu'ils avaient maintes fois essayé de tuer et qui les avaient envers et contre tout épargnés. Ses armes ne lui servant qu'à mieux se soigner plutôt qu'à mieux tuer.

Toriel faisait partie de ces monstres dont la gratitude n'avait plus de frontières. L'enfant aurait put la tuer, elle s'y était préparée. Elle avait attendu ma morsure froide de la lame. Mais rien n'était venu. Elle avait juste réussit à faire pleurer silencieusement Frisk.

Quelle idiote elle avait été. Elle aurait dû soutenir cet enfant, être à ses côtés. Cela aurait tellement facilité les choses…

Elle avisa d'un œil attendrit leur ange salvateur laisser Sans empiler des boites de conserves sur sa tête en affichant un sourire semblable à une banane

Quand ils eurent rangé toutes leurs courses, Frisk et Sans s'éclipsèrent à la vitesse de la lumière laissant Toriel et Papyrus ensembles.

Les deux amis se regardèrent puis, sans un mot se mirent au fourneau pour le repas du soir. Toriel enseignait à Papyrus comment bien réaliser ses spaghettis, elle avait failli faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant Papyrus écraser violemment les ingrédients « À la mode Undyne » comme il disait.

Quand elle ouvrit le four pour vérifier la cuisson de sa tarte, elle étouffa un hurlement d'horreur.

\- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?

Sans voix, Toriel ne put que montrer du doigt l'intérieur du four. Papyrus se pencha pour regarder et fronça les orbites (faute de sourcils).

\- MAIS IL N'Y A RIEN !

Sa tête alla du visage horrifié de Toriel à l'intérieur vide du four à une vitesse de plus en plus importante pour finalement faire tourner son crâne sur lui-même comme une toupie qu'il dut arrêter.

\- Je… J'avais fait une… Une tarte… La préférée de Frisk… Mais … Elle a disparue… Oh mon enfant… Je m'en veux tellement… Je suis une mauvaise mère…

\- TORIEL ! RESSAISISSEZ-VOUS !

\- Non ! Laisse-moi Papyrus ! Je vais… Je vais en finir… Je ne suis pas digne de mon enfant…

Le squelette alarmé fit tourner son cerveau à plein régime alors que l'ancienne reine se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée avec un air sombre. Il la rattrapa e justesse avant qu'elle ne sorte faire il-ne-savait-quoi.

\- MOI ! LE GRAND PAPYRUS ! JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE ÇA ! J'AI MA PETITE IDÉE SUR LE COUPABLE !

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé en direction de la chambre de Sans et c'est sans réelles surprises qu'il y trouva son frère ainsi que Frisk s'empiffrant, un morceau de tarte dans chaque mains.

\- HAUT LES MAINS ! MÉCRÉANTS ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE DE FAIRE ÇA À TORIEL ?!

Cette dernière interloquée arriva au pas de course et découvrit la scène de l'embrasure de la porte où elle se tenait.

\- Oh ma tarte !

\- Désolée Tori… Une idée du gamin.

Frisk gonfla les joues de mécontentement à l'accusation honteuse de Sans. Ils avaient été deux dans cette affaire ! Ils étaient autant fautifs l'un que l'autre.

\- Un vrai… _Sans_ -gêne

Frisk et Toriel pouffèrent alors que Papyrus se mettait à taper du pied, énervé.

\- SANS ! IL N'Y A RIEN DE DRÔLE !

Toriel redevint immédiatement sérieuse.

\- Il est vrai, mon enfant. Tous deux vous avez failli me rendre… _Chèvre_.

Elle affichait un petit sourire fière alors que l'enfant se roulait par terre en se tenant le ventre tandis que Sans essayait autant qu'il pouvait de ne pas en faire de même. Papyrus lui, avait totalement abandonné, retournant à ses spaghettis avec un soupir las.

Flowey avait pris soin de surveiller la petite troupe et commençait à se dire que réduire tout ce petit monde en bouillie, ce serait… De la tarte !

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je suis ouverte à toute critiques :3

Pour la tarte, j'avoue que j'hésitais entre caramel et beurre... Du coup c'est google traduction qui a tranché... Caramel écossais... Je me demande quand même comment Toriel pouvait en avoir sous la main dans l'Underground mais bon...

En espérant que cela vous ai plu !

À la prochaine !


	3. Bien essayé

Hello tout le monde! Aujourd'hui on retrouve Flowey (oui parce que c'est un peu son histoire... Un peu.. On est pas encore de retour dans FloweyTale non plus)! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, on s'attaque à de la politique cette fois!

 **RàRA :** _(= **R** âpe **à** **R** eblochon **A** ntillais ou **R** éponse **à** **R** eview **A** nonyme... Je sais pas trop encore...)_

 **Lucie :** Ah non ! On ne s'étouffe pas ! Sinon je viens en personne t'aider à respirer et j'emmène Flowey avec moi (Flowey n'étant pas LE Flowey mais un de mes stylos plumes qui n'a rien à voir avec une fleur. Les méandres suspects des associations d'idées). Bref, comme tu vois, voici la suite et j'espère que te plaira ;D

 **Kken :** Alors… Si tu ne t'es pas fait(e ? Nan parce que c'est que Ken c'est le copinou de Barbie donc je sais pas trop. Et comme je veux pas te vexer je propose les deux XD) lyncher par les autres habitants de ta ville (ce que je ne souhaite à personne évidemment *regard appuyé sur… Sur rien du coup*) j'espère que tu appréciras la suite ^^

 _PS : le cas du genre de Frisk sera le sujet d'un ficlet mais en attendant, Frisk étant UN être humain, j'utiliserais le pronom personnel 'il'._

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

.

 **Bien essayé.**

.

Flowey regardait sa boite aux lettres par la fenêtre.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il avait déjà regardé dedans, harponné le facteur et fait peur à un gamin qui avait voulu le cueillir pendant le processus.

Et il avait même fait un court concours de lancer de couteaux via les yeux avec Toriel.

Ça avait un côté amusant mais sa mère ne tenait pas longtemps.

Elle était bien trop gentille.

Bien trop pour être une bonne Reine.

Ça il avait fallu qu'il devienne une foutue fleur dorée pour s'en rendre compte.

Quelqu'un d'aussi bon ne pouvait clairement pas correctement gouverner l'Underground.

Lui il avait mieux que « Aimons-nous » ou « Paix et amour ». Des slogans à son avis bien trop pacifistes.

 **« Tuer ou être tué. »**

Ça sa pétait les éternels messages positifs qu'ils bouffaient toute la sainte journée.

Et Flowey avait découvert quelque chose chez les humains en regardant la télévision. Ce qu'il, soit dit en passant, faisait de plus en plus souvent maintenant, pour s'occuper quand il ne montait pas des plans machiavéliques. Surtout qu'il était dans le salon et que Sans s'endormait devant n'importes quels programmes.

Les humains élisaient quelqu'un à la tête de leur pays !

Un « Président » !

Ça sonnait tellement plus classe qu'un pitoyable « Roi » !

Alors Flowey avait écrit une lettre au président du pays où ils étaient.

Le but étant évidemment de le tuer et de prendre sa place lors de leur rencontre mais pour que rencontre il y est, il fallait déjà une réponse.

Bizarrement, Flowey se demandait pourquoi, justement, il ne recevait pas de réponse.

\- Eh Flowey la fleur…

Sans. Encore et toujours ce squelette faignant qui ne fichait rien de la sainte journée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? T'as pas une énième sieste à mener à bien ?

Sans ne cachait pas son sourire. Gardant les bras caché dans son dos plutôt que dans ses poches. Ce que Flowey fini par remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

\- Tu attends du courrier ?

Méfiant Flowey essayait de comprendre où voulait en venir le squelette.

\- Et ? En quoi ça te concerne ?

\- Tu sais… Je me doute que l'on ne t'a jamais appris à en envoyer… Mais pour que le facteur la prenne… Il lui faut un timbre…

Flowey fronça les sourcils.

Il avait mis un timbre !

\- Et une adresse valide…

Et aussi… Ah ben non en fait… Il n'avait effectivement pas mis d'adresse… Flowey avait pensé que les humains savaient où se trouvait leur président… Ce qui en soit était la moindre des choses.

Attendez deux minutes…

Sans dévoila ce qu'il tenait.

Sa lettre !

Et ouverte en plus !

\- Mais voilà… Sans vouloir détruire tous tes rêves Flowey… Même si tu étais le « représentant des monstres de l'Underground »… Je suis désolé de t'annoncer qu'il n'y a pas de « Président de la Surface ». Et sérieusement… A qui tu voulais faire avaler cette histoire de « accord de non-agression » ? Tu n'as pas regardé le reportage sur ce pays jusqu'au bout ou quoi ? Depuis quand tu crois que les hommes font des arrangements avec des fleurs ? Le seul à faire ça, c'est Frisk.

Aux mots de Sans, Flowey comprit. Ce satané sac d'os ! Il aurait dû s'en douter plus tôt ! Le salaud ! Il faisait semblant de dormir !

Attendez voir… Mais il avait vraiment l'air de dormir quand il avait regardé ce programme politique !

Serait-il possible que…

L'œil de Sans se teinta d'un bleu caractéristique.

\- Je ne dors jamais plus que d'un œil.

Évidemment avec un pitoyable point de vie… C'était assez logique.

Flowey se remémora alors toutes les fois où il avait grogné des insanités sur tout ce sur qui et quoi il est possible de grogner des insanités.

Soit tout et n'importe quoi.

Dont Frisk, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Asgore, Alphys, Mettaton, ce gamin au pull jaune rayé qui tombait tout le temps, Sans et lui-même compris.

Oui, il râlait contre lui-même parfois.

Il s'insultait lui-même quand il avait fait le tour de tout ce qui était à portée.

Ou qu'il en avait marre de trop râler.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça !

Il insultait les spaghettis ! Les tomates ! Les chaises ! Les tables ! La moquette ! Le parquet ! Le frigo ! Les aliments !

Et…

Le Ketchup.

…

Oh bon sang ! Il avait insulté le Ketchup en présence de Sans !

Comme si Sans savait parfaitement que Flowey s'était rendu compte de la bêtise immense qu'il avait fait, il ricana en prenant une de ses pétales.

Celui en haut à droite.

Son préféré.

Oui il avait une préférence dans ses pétales mais ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions sur son état psychologique. Aurait fallu y penser avant qu'il ne devienne une foutue fleur !

Le squelette commença à tirer dessus.

\- Non ! Non non non non non ! Pas mes pétales ! Tout mais pas mes péta-

C'est ce moment que Frisk choisi pour rentrer à la maison le temps du repas de midi, un sac-à-dos vert citron sur les épaules. Avec quelques mouvements de têtes, il fit comprendre à Sans qu'il voulait une explication.

\- Hey gamin… Des fois, certaines situations n'ont aucun…

« Oh pitié pas ÇA ! » se lamenta la fleur.

-… _Sans_.

Frisk pouffa silencieusement et une fois l'amusement passé, l'enfant insista.

\- Nah gamin, c'est un truc de grandes personnes. T'inquiète, ce que tu protège, je le protège. Tori doit être dans la cuisine, et si tu allais la rejoindre ?

Frisk eu une moue dubitative avant de malgré tout courir à la cuisine. Sans le suivait du regard et quand l'enfant fut enfin assez loin, il se pencha vers Flowey en tirant un peu plus sur le pétale qu'il n'avait pas lâché. La lumière dans ses yeux avait totalement disparue alors que ses orbites étaient à quelques centimètres des yeux de la fleur.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à faire pleurer Frisk. Le gamin tiens à toi pour une raison que j'ignore mais s'il le faut, je te réduirais en cendres. _Autant de fois qu'il faudra_.

Sur ces mots, Sans libéra le pétale et rejoignit sa famille en cuisine.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux le squelette, j'ai toujours ma sauvegarde et je finirais par te vaincre quoiqu'il advienne. »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je suis ouverte à toute critique :3 (et puis je mords même pas! XD)

Flowey commence à faire bouger les choses (quoi? Comment ça son plan était nul et légèrement foireux? Oui bon ok, on sent que lui par contre il s'est endormi devant le programme télé... Vu que tout ce qu'il a retenu c'est "Le Président").

En espérant que cela vous ai plu !

 **À la prochaine !**


	4. Ne jamais dire jamais

Et voici la suite ! Cette fois on va suivre Asgore ! Eh ouais !

 **RàRA :** _(= **R** anch **à** **R** aviolis **A** ntiques ou **R** éponse **à** **R** eview **A** nonyme... Je sais pas trop encore...)_

 **Lucie :** Je faisais des jeux de mots avant de jouer au jeu mais c'est vrai que je m'éclate XD dans ce ficlet-ci il n'y en a pas des masses vu que Sans n'y est pas XD (si t'en veux une bone *toussote*, je te conseille de lire la réponse juste en dessous de celle-ci U.U)

 **Kken :** Un jour je ferais l'explication pour Frisk XD  
Nan mais sérieux ! Moi je fais comment ?! T^T Bon… Du coup je vais te considérer comme un escargot parce que les escargots c'est des hermaphrodites XD  
*Papyrus apparait de derrière sa cachette (à savoir, une pierre)*  
\- SUPER SUPPOSITION EVER !  
*Sans s'approche (venant d'une direction où il n'y avait rien)*  
\- Je dirais même…  
\- SANS NON !  
\- Que c'est une…  
\- NON !  
\- Super ' _bone'_ supp- _'os'_ -zition !

 _PS : le cas du genre de Frisk sera le sujet d'un ficlet mais en attendant, Frisk étant UN être humain, j'utiliserais le pronom personnel 'il'.  
_

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

.

 **Ne jamais dire jamais.**

.

Asgore se déplaçait prudemment dans cet endroit tout à fait nouveau et bien trop exigüe pour lui.

Apparemment, à en croire les humains qu'il avait interrogé, ceci s'appelait une… « Grande surface ».

C'était immense ! Bien plus grand que tous les petits magasins de l'Underground !

\- Eh tête de bouc ! Bouge ! T'es dans le passage !

L'ancien Roi fit un demi-tour pour voir qui venait de l'apostropher comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire gueux.

Un humain -évidemment- qui blanchit instantanément.

\- Ah m-mais t-t-très b-b-b-beau c-cos-t-tume m-m'sieur…

L'ancien roi fronça les sourcils et avisa sa tenue. Sa fidèle armure et sa cape royale. En quoi cela pouvait-il passer pour un costume ?

\- Ce n'est pas un costume. Ceci est mon uniforme quotidien.

Asgore remarqua alors la tenue de l'humain.

\- Mais qu'elle est donc cet accoutrement que vous portez ?

Ce n'est effectivement pas le premier humain qu'il avait croisé mais il s'était dit que seuls les hommes adultes portaient tout comme lui une armure.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

Et il n'avait pas osé demander à Frisk, bien trop embêté d'apprendre d'un enfant qui en avait déjà tant fait pour eux.

\- A-accoutrement ?!

\- Oui. Ces frusques si vous préférez, concéda le roi en montrant d'un vague signe de la main les vêtements de l'homme.

\- U-un t-t-shirt en ly-lycra m-m'sieur.

Asgore se gratta la tête.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que du ly-lycra encore ?

Ces humains étaient vraiment bizarres…

Dans tous les cas, cela moulait parfaitement le corps de l'humain et Asgore commençait à avoir une idée derrière la tête.

\- Et où puis-je en trouver ?

D'un doigt tremblotant, l'humain pointa un rayonnage pleins de hauts diverses.

\- Merci.

Sans attendre de réponses, le roi se rendit auprès des hauts.

Après quelques essayages, quelques craquages de tissus et un peu de sueur, il réussit à rentrer dans un de ces hauts qui moulaient chacune de ses formes.

L'avantage de l'armure c'est qu'on ne voyait pas sa brioche poilue.

Là, on la devinait parfaitement.

Il souffla.

Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Il interpella donc une vendeuse qui accourut.

\- Bonjour monsieur ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L'ancien roi prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Voilà…

…

Flowey admirait le paysage.

Frisk avait ouvert la fenêtre pour qu'il profite de l'extérieur.

C'était beau quand même la Surface.

Il voyait bien aussi quelques feus de joies par-ci par-là.

Et peut-être une guillotine entre chaque.

Bref, il y avait de la place pour faire des projets sur le long terme ici.

Ouaip.

Il aimait bien la Surface.

Il sentit les rayons du Soleil sur ses pétales dorés et se fit la réflexion qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de la sensation.

C'est comme s'il respirait mieux.

Un bruit de respiration hachée le sorti de sa contemplation.

\- Huf, huf,huf,huf…

Ça se rapprochait.

\- Huf, huf, huf…

De plus en plus…

\- Huf, huf…

Le son semblait familier à Flowey.

\- Huf…

C'est là qu'il rentra dans son champ de vision.

Et par « il » il voulait dire « Asgore ».

L'ancien roi trottinait à une vitesse tellement lente que s'en était impressionnant.

Un poids dans chaque main qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir la force de soulever, un jogging violet parfaitement affreux et des baskets d'un beau jaune flashy.

Sans oublier une espèce de serre tête verdâtre qui semblait boire la sueur abondante qui s'échappait de l'ancien roi…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Mais après quelques secondes, Flowey finit par comprendre.

Il ne retint pas son rire.

Qui bien qu'aillant des intonations démoniaques, n'était pas plus maléfique qu'une Toriel.

C'était un vrai rire.

Asgore Dreemurr, le Roi de l'Underground, vaincu par Frisk avant la RESET de ce dernier -pour les sortir de l'Underground-, sédentaire parmi les sédentaires, Roi des faignants, faisait du sport.

Du SPORT !

L'hilarité de Flowey n'eut plus de limites.

C'était tellement drôle qu'il avait sorti deux racines pour s'avachir sur l'une et frapper son pot de l'autre.

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux !

C'était jouissif à voir !

Personne n'allait le croire !

Enfin c'est ce que se dit Flowey avant d'ouvrir un œil pour pouvoir se gorger de cette vision et qu'il aperçut Toriel, rentrant de l'école où elle travaillait, fixer les yeux ronds son ex-mari boudiné dans un jogging humain en pleine remise en forme.

Ouaip, "boudiné". Ou " _bouc_ -diné"…

Asgore portait une armure spécialement faite pour qu'il ait l'air musclé ! Son trident était fondu dans un des matériaux les plus léger et résistant de l'Underground, empli de magie ce qui conférait à Asgore cette image de lui aillant une force herculéenne.

Mais en dessous, ce n'était pas une tablette mais bien un mousseux en chocolat…

Toriel ne semblait d'ailleurs pas s'en remettre…

Flowey attendait impatiemment que le regard de ses parents se croisent mais Asgore reparti de là où il était venu sans remarquer son ex-femme.

Oh bon sang, il allait demander plus souvent à Frisk de lui ouvrir la fenêtre !

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je suis ouverte à toute critique :3 (et puis je mords même pas! XD)

C'était la révélation pas du tout utile pour l'avancée de l'intrigue ! YEAH !

En espérant que cela vous ai plu !

 **À la prochaine !**


	5. La Malédiction de Monster Kid

Yo ! Un nouveau chapitre! Eh ouais! On va découvrir ensemble l'un des secrets de Undertale! Bon par contre je me voyais pas traduire Monster Kid donc je le garde tel quel. Yep, je garde pas mal de mots en anglais mais c'est simplement parce que je considère que si vous êtes arrivés sur ce fandom, vous connaissez un minimum le jeu et que du coup, les mots comme Reset ou les noms comme Monster Kid ou Froggit sont clairs dans vos esprits U.U

 **RàRA ! :** _(= **R** oulette **à** **R** onflements **A** lternatifs ! ou **R** éponse **à** **R** eview **A** nonyme... Je sais pas trop encore...)_

 **Kken l'escargot :** Je vois que tu as adopté le surnom ! Bien bien ! Je t'assure que ta review est constructive *toussote en regardant ailleurs*.  
Désolée d'avoir détruit ta vision d'Asgore… Mais je trouvais que ça lui allais bien… Le gars on va le combattre il arrose des fleurs ! DES FLEURS ! En plus ya des ascenseurs partout et presque pas d'escaliers ! Qu'on me fasse pas croire que c'est un accro de la musculation après ça !  
Pour ce qui est des RàRA non, ils viennent comme ça. Ce serait mon talent spécial si j'étais un Pokémon, je trouve toujours des phrases bizarres avec les acronymes. C'est un petit jeu qui arrive souvent quand je roule longtemps, je m'amuse à faire ça avec les lettres des plaques d'immatriculations des voitures et des camions XD du coup j'ai de la ressource à ce niveau-là (j'ai même pris de l'avance XD)  
Bon généralement, c'est plus des phrases à caractère chexouel, ce genre de chose quoi ! Heureusement j'ai l'esprit fertile donc no problémo à ce niveau-là xD

 _PS : le cas du genre de Frisk sera le sujet d'un ficlet mais en attendant, Frisk étant UN être humain, j'utiliserais le pronom personnel 'il'._

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

.

 **La Malédiction de Monster Kid  
**

.

Ça avait recommencé !

Le jeune monstre se releva et repris sa balade un poil furax quand même.

Un poil ?

Vous croyez ?

Monster Kid en avait ras les pâquerettes ! Bon sang de bonsoir ! Nom de Frisk qu'il en avait marre ! Il fallait que tout ça s'arrête !

Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de ce fléau pendant un temps pourtant !

Mais c'était revenu !

C'était insupportable !

Surtout que ça faisait super mal !

« ENCORE PLUS INSUPPORTABLE ! » comme le dirais son héros Papyrus !

En effet il avait changé de héros.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il est un enfant et qu'il a le droit de changer de héros point.

Et surtout parce Papyrus est trop cool !

Et qu'il est ami avec Undyne !

Et que Papyrus est un squelette !

C'est trop cool les squelettes !

Mais attention ! Papyrus n'était pas qu'un squelette !

Non !

C'était un squelette qui savait garder la ligne !

Un squelette qui avait des valeurs !

Un héros des temps modernes quoi !

Bien que ça n'ait rien à voir avec son problème actuel, Monster Kid commença à faire mentalement l'apologie de tout ce qu'il aimait chez Papyrus.

Tout en continuant de marcher.

Et il se prit de nouveau les pieds dans quelque chose.

Et s'étala au sol de nouveau.

Et donc, râla de nouveau.

\- J'en ai ma claque ! Pourquoi je trébuche toutes les cinq minutes ?! J'avais enfin fini par ne plus le faire !

Le jeune monstre leva la tête vers le ciel.

\- Pourquoi Frisk ! Répond moi !

Non, il n'assimilait pas Frisk à un Dieu…

Non c'est pas vrai.

Juste un Ange Salvateur qui pouvait régler tous les problèmes de tout-un-chacun…

Ouais bon c'était comme un Dieu…

Mais un Dieu vivant !

Nuance !

Bref.

Papyrus était son héros et Frisk était son Dieu.

Non ! Leurs Dieu ! À tous les monstres !

Frisk pouvait régler ça.

Et même si Frisk ne parlait pas, il allait faire quelque chose, aillant certainement entendu sa requête.

Si dans cinq minutes il ne trébuchait pas, c'est que Frisk l'avait entendu et qu'il était bien un Dieu pouvant régler son problème qui s'était calmé pendant un moment…

…

Bien loin de se douter des convictions de Monster Kid, notre jeune héros marchait avec détermination.

Aucune idée d'où il allait mais peu importait, il le faisait avec détermination !

C'était le principal !

C'est là qu'il aperçut Flowey.

La fleur avait réussi à s'échapper de son pot.

Tout naturellement, l'enfant se glissa dans l'angle mort de Flowey silencieusement.

Un peu plus loin droit devant se trouvait un Monster Kid qui semblait s'adonner lui aussi à une petite balade.

Frisk vit une minuscule racine sortir de terre et n'eut pas le temps de prévenir ou d'arrêter son ami jaune qui se prit les pieds dedans.

\- Aaaah ! Ça fait du bien ! Héhéhéhé… Crétin… Je ne m'en lasse jamais… Qu'est-ce que ça m'avais manqué !

Le crétin en question était au bord de l'implosion alors qu'il se relevait d'une énième chute.

Frisk soupira doucement.

Flowey était irrécupérable.

Mais au moins ça expliquait pourquoi le jeune monstre tombait si souvent.

Déterminé à régler ce problème, Frisk fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sorti un pot tout neuf.

Oui, il avait prévu le stock de pots, sachant pertinemment que Flowey réussirait à casser celui, provisoire, qu'il avait utilisé pour le sortir de l'Underground.

…

Enfin libre, Flowey se sentait pousser des ailes ! Il n'avait fallu que peu de temps pour qu'il retrouve sa victime favorite.

Il pouvait se déplacer sur de grandes distance du moment qu'il y avait de la Terre. Et même si les humains en laissaient de moins en moins, il y en avait bien assez dans ce village.

Mais il lui avait fallu beaucoup de forces pour casser son pot !

Un mal pour un bien ! Il en avait assez de demander pour pouvoir être déplacé !

Aller regarder son courrier avait été tellement difficile !

Il avait dû demander à Frisk !

LUI !

À FRISK !

Heureusement le gamin n'avait rien voulu savoir.

En tout cas, il n'avait pas posé de question oralement… Héhéhé…

Il s'adonnait donc à son activité tout aussi favorite quand le bruit d'une fermeture éclair le fit sursauter.

Oui, on pouvait sursauter même en étant en terre.

Flowey se retourna pour savoir d'où venait ce son effrayant.

À peine eut-il le temps d'apercevoir du bleu rayé de violet et de comprendre que c'était ce satané gamin empêcheur-de-faire-chier-son-monde qu'il était de retour dans un pot !

Zut ! Flute ! Et crotte d'Asgore !

Et ce pot avait l'air bien plus résistant que l'ancien !

\- Humain stupide ! Je le détruirais aussi !

Enfin il n'en était pas si sûr…

Et vu le petit sourire dudit humain stupide, l'autre le savait aussi.

Et il ne doutait pas que l'humain stupide qu'étais Frisk avait prévu des monceaux de réserves de pots.

…

Monster Kid bénissait Frisk sans savoir ce qu'il venait de se dérouler dans son dos.

Dans tous les cas, il ne tombait plus !

ENFIN !

…

Ramené de force à leur maison, Flowey dut se rendre à l'évidence : Le gamin était un sadique.

Il avait voulu savoir à quoi servaient les petits trous dans les rebords du pot.

Maintenant, il savait.

Son monde avait maintenant un tout autre aspect.

\- J'ai toujours dit qu'il était… Perché, déclara Sans en avisant son frère descendant de l'escabeau.

\- SANS ! S'écria Papyrus.

Pour une fois, ce tas d'os fainéant avait raison…

Il était perché…

Ou plutôt fixé…

Au plafond.

Un pot suspendu !

Bon sang mais comment il allait descendre de là maintenant ?!

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je suis ouverte à toute critique :3

Bon maintenant va falloir que Flowey descende de son plafond...

En espérant que cela vous ai plu !

 _Je me demandais, j'ai deux idées de fics à chapitre sur Undertale (pas des petites fics comme je fais là attention! Je veux parler d'un truc complet et tout et tout, là c'est juste des délires perso'...) l'une avec l'AU Underfell et l'autre se serait sur Undertale mais ce serait plus genre Frisk in Wondertale et je voulais savoir si ça vous tentais? :3 (j'sais que les fic UA Underfell yen a en anglais mais pour la deuxième idée je sais pas du tout, ça a germé dans mon esprit d'un coup en refaisant une partie XD)  
_

 **À la prochaine !**


	6. Heureuse redescente?

Yo ! Encore un nouveau chapitre? Eh ouais! Flowey est au plafond mais plus pour longtemps!

 **RàRA ! :** _(= **R** échaud **à R** abouin* **A** ffamé ! ou **R** éponse **à R** eview **A** nonyme... Je sais pas trop encore...)_

(*Rabouin est un mot péjoratif pour désigner les gitans. Je n'ai rien contre les gens du voyage mais en l'occurrence, il me fallait un mot en R et ça allait dans ma phrase U.U)

 **Kken l'escargot :** Tu m'embêtes ! Je voulais parler de pastafarisme dans un ficlet ! xD

(ton délire pour les parenthèses et une chose que je comprends tout à fait (je trouve ça de bon _TON_ (Même si l'idée de refaire cette blague n'est pas forcément _BONE_ (je sens qu'on en _CORE_ va tomber sur un _os_ si ça continu…(Mais ne devenons pas _chèvre_ pour autant (Ni _chien_ par la même occasion, ce serait plutôt em- _bête_ -ant (J'os espéré que cette blague t'as au moins mais sourire(sinon je l'ai dans l' _os_ (et pour ton information, au jeu des parenthèses, je suis un as ! (Ou un _Ass_ ! (Ou un _os_ …( _Os_ -à va ! Tu vas pas en faire tout un fromage non plus ! (Tu penses que j'en ai finis avec toi ?(Erreur mon enfant !( _Tu vas passer un mauvais moment_ si tu continues(ARRÊTE !(Parce que moi je suis du genre têtue(Je crois que j'ai perdu le _Sans_ profond de tout ceci (La vie à-t-elle seulement un _Sans_ ?(Je le souhaite… (Et je te souhaite bonne chance si tu veux compter ces parenthèses…(Parce que je les aient comptées (Et oui !Moi non plus je ne savais pas que je savais compter (Comme quoi on en apprends tout les jours xD))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **Meloz :** J'avoue moi aussi avoir une préférence pour le Sansisme XD Mettaton en chat de Cheshire c'est une idée effectivement ! Pour l'instant je n'en suis qu'au stade de mise en place de l'histoire et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je sens que ça ne va pas être la joie pour notre enfant préféré ! XD

 _PS : le cas du genre de Frisk sera le sujet d'un ficlet mais en attendant, Frisk étant UN être humain, j'utiliserais le pronom personnel 'il'._

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

.

 **Heureuse redescente?**

.

Du plafond, le monde semblait tellement différent à Flowey.

Ses plans machiavéliques avaient pris un peu de _hauteur_.

D'ici il pouvait aisément empoissonner l'un des habitants de la maisonnée.

Où malencontreusement faire tomber un couteau.

Regrettable accident n'est-il pas ?

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de poison.

Et qu'il était en rupture de stock de couteau…

Du coup, Flowey passait son temps à surveiller tout le monde.

Cela aurait pu passer pour un acte de bienveillance s'il ne ricanait pas sombrement toutes les trente secondes…

Il suivait souvent du regard Frisk.

Frisk lui ressemblait tellement…

C'était perturbant, Flowey ne pouvait pas ne pas en être affecté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ?

Flowey se pencha par-dessus le rebord pour épier la scène se déroulant sous lui.

Frisk tendit une feuille à Sans qui la pris interloqué.

Il la lut et le sac d'os vira bleu.

Ouaip, Papyrus lui devenait orange quand il rougissait et Sans lui, affichait un bleu clair parfaitement ridicule.

\- Tu veux vraiment que ce soit moi ?

L'enfant hocha la tête vigoureusement et Flowey plissa les yeux mais impossible pour lui de lire.

\- Vraiment vraiment ? Jusqu'au plus profond de tes os ?

L'enfant réitéra son imitation d'une théière aillant des spasmes.

\- Bon… J'irai. Mais c'est bien parce que Tori ne peux pas.

Frisk se mit à sautiller de joie et Flowey se demandait si l'humain n'était pas devenu fou.

Enfin il devait l'être vu comment il avait épargné les abominations d'Alphys.

Cet enfant était… Bien plus que déterminé.

Flowey n'y tint plus, la curiosité prenant le pas sur la raison.

\- Eh Frisk ! Qu'est-ce qui est marqué sur ta feuille ?

L'enfant leva la tête puis afficha un sourire de victoire avant de partir en courant.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Flowey avait un mauvais pressentiment.

…

Quand il fut décroché, Flowey aurait sauté de joie s'il n'avait pas été une fleur coincée dans un pot mais il commença à se méfier quand Sans le déposa dans une espèce de boite avec sa magie, l'empêchant donc de se rebeller.

\- Gros tas d'os ridicule ! Je vais te tuer dans ton sommeil et manger tes os avec ton si précieux Ketchup ! Ou je râperai jusqu'au plus petit ossement formant ton être et je saupoudrerais les spaghettis de ton frangin !

Sans soupira, heureusement que Frisk avait pris de l'avance sinon les mots de Flowey aurait pu lui faire peur.

Même s'il ne doutait pas que ce gamin avait entendu des choses horribles et pas seulement de la bouche de Flowey, il n'avait pas envie que son Happy End soit entaché par une fleur psychopathe avec des problèmes existentiels et une tendance aux meurtres en série.

Il se pencha au-dessus de la boite qu'il allait refermer, il ne souriait plus. En fait, il ne souriait que quand quelqu'un d'autre hormis Flowey était dans les parages. Sinon, il glissait doucement dans ses souvenirs flous des multiples Timelines qui avaient menées à celle-ci.

\- Flowey. Même si tu essayais des centaines de fois, tu ne pourrais pas me battre. Mais tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Puisque tu as déjà essayé des centaines de fois. Et pas une fois tu as gagné. Pas une fois.

L'air las de Sans laissa place à un petit sourire en coin tout à fait moqueur.

\- On peut dire que tu l'as dans l' _os_ , lâcha-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil avant de refermer la boite.

« SANS ! » Parvint seulement à entendre Flowey alors que le silence gagnait sa boite.

\- Malin, très malin… Une isolation phonique…

…

Il l'avait senti ! Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que c'était de la paranoïa ! Il avait le nez pour ça !

Ne JAMAIS faire confiance à Frisk quand le gamin a un sourire victorieux ! JAMAIS ! Flowey enfin tu le sais ! Se fustigea-t-il alors qu'il voyait des visages humains s'écraser contre sa vitre.

Ouaip, sa vitre. Il avait été installé dans une plus grande boite mais en verre cette fois.

Toujours aussi bien isolée, ses insultes rebondissaient sur le verre et n'atteignait pas ces humains vulgaires ! Ses tentatives pour les effrayer en avait surpris plus d'un mais les faisaient maintenant rire de bon cœur.

Il n'était pas drôle enfin !

Il était terrifiant !

L'effrayant et terrorisant Flowey ! Flowey la fleur ! Tueur de masse ! Destructeur de bonheur ! Satan en pétales ! Nom d'un Endogeny !

Et le pire de tout, c'est que Flowey savait parfaitement lire sur les lèvres, c'est comme ça qu'il sut, en lisant sur les lèvres de cette greluche d'humaine en tailleur avec ses lunettes et son chignon brun qui conversait avec Sans.

Frisk l'avait emmené à son établissement scolaire pour présenter son… Erk… Père… ? Non … Ah non ! Représentant légal ! C'est pas père ça !

Piouf, un instant Flowey avait cru que ce clown pitoyable avait fini avec sa mère ! Brrr ! Rien que d'y penser il avait des frissons !

Un énième gamin colla son visage hideux sur la vitre et Flowey ne tint plus. Les expressions horrifiques ne marchaient pas ? Ok.

Il avait de quoi faire mieux en stock.

Il se mit à gigoter en rythme avec une mélodie inventée, affichant son air le plus mignon, celui-là même qu'il avait montré à Frisk la première fois.

Les yeux du gamin se mirent à briller.

Flowey continua. C'était extrêmement dégradant mais le jeu en valait largement la chandelle. Il fallait qu'il y arrive. Il montra du regard le haut de la boite et darda ses yeux dans les prunelles ébahis de l'enfant.

Le petit blondinet ne résista pas et ouvrit la boite.

\- Si crédule...

Il allait faire l'une des choses qu'il faisait le mieux : Pousser au suicide ces enfants abrutis quand il croisa les yeux à semi clos de Frisk.

Son humain avait la tête penchée sur le côté, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Damned, souffla la fleur en remarquant que Sans avant maintenant son œil activé.

\- Ouaaaaaah elle parle !

Il eut un tic nerveux. Il avait envie de réduire en charpie ce tas de chair faiblard mais inspira un grand coup.

Frisk l'avait sorti de l'Underground. Frisk l'avait écouté dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'amis. Frisk avait compris sa solitude. Frisk faisait bizarrement ça pour lui.

\- Howdy ! Il prit sa voix la plus candide possible. Je suis Flowey ! Flowey la Fleur ! Tu es dans le vrai humain ! Je parle ! Et je peux faire tellement plus !

L'œil de sans s'éteignit alors qu'il se retenait de pouffer de rire tandis que Frisk avait levé son pouce à sa prestation pour le moins habituelle qui avait pourtant subjugué tous les autres cornichons.

Flowey se promit que demain il recommencerait à être un monstre. Mais là tout de suite, il avait _envie_ de faire plaisir à Frisk. Parce que Frisk faisait des efforts et prenait des risques pour lui.

.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je suis ouverte à toute critique :3

Flowey se ramollit un peu je trouve... Va falloir arranger ça... Parce que ça n'a plus aucun SANS! (BOUAHAHAHAHAHA)

En espérant que cela vous ai plu !

 _Je me demandais, j'ai deux idées de fics à chapitre sur Undertale (pas des petites fics comme je fais là attention! Je veux parler d'un truc complet et tout et tout, là c'est juste des délires perso'...) l'une avec l'AU Underfell et l'autre se serait sur Undertale mais ce serait plus genre Frisk in Wondertale et je voulais savoir si ça vous tentais? :3 (j'sais que les fic UA Underfell yen a en anglais mais pour la deuxième idée je sais pas du tout, ça a germé dans mon esprit d'un coup en refaisant une partie XD)  
_

 _En ce qui concerne Wondertale, ce sera tout de même une histoire un tantinet sombre (parce que mine de rien j'aime bien faire dans le politiquement incorrect et le perturbant...) et vous vous doutez bien que nos personnages préférés seront... Pour le moins différent XD plus j'avance dessus et plus je me dis que je fais une bonne grosse salade de persos de Undertale, Underfell, Underswap, Underbeaucoupdechoses (personnellement c'est lui mon préféré... Hé hé...)..._

 **À la prochaine !**


	7. Cauchemar

Hello ! un chapitre un peu différent cette fois puisque cette un moment important qui va changer la donne ! Eeeeet oui ! Flowey est enceint… Attendez voir ! Mais qui a fait cette fiche *Se lève pour aller engueuler ses sous-fifres puis revient* Doooonc je disais que c'était une page importante ! Pas de blagues idiotes et autres jeux de mots (sauf dans les RàRA parce que c'est plus fort que moi ;D)

 **RàRA ! :** _(=_ ** _R_** _eset **à R** épétition, **A** ttention _! ou_ **R** _éponse_ **à R** _eview_ **A** _nonyme... Je sais pas trop encore...)__

 **Meloz :** Je sais, on me dit souvent que je suis redoutable pour les jeux de mots et autres boutades au détour d'une conversation XD  
Oh pourquoi Sans a bleuit? Parce que même si Flowey ne veut pas l'accepter... Sur le papier que Frisk a tendu à Sans, il y avait effectivement la case Parent ou représentant légal. Mais Frisk a intelligemment souligné Parent... Et le fait que le gamin le considère comme une sorte de substitut de père l'embarrasse parce que bien qu'il soit la même chose pour Papyrus, il ne s'en _sans_ pas vraiment digne... c'est un grand honneur XD

 **Kken l'escargot :** Euh wait... Un rire comme ça c'est juste un truc a faire se pisser dessus des millions de gens :p  
J'ai pas toujours le _sans_ de la répartie très aiguisé mais tu commences à me courir sur l' _os_. _Chat_ n'a rien à voir avec toi mais je _sans_ que ça commence à faire _Frisk_ -é par ici... " _Mettaton_ gilet!" "Oh _sans_ déconner?!". (à l'instant où j'écris ceci, je suis morte de rire parce que je kiff les blagues avec Mettaton... Mais si elles ne sont pas de bon _TONE_! Haaaa-ha!)  
J'ai terminé nickel le premier chap mais comme j'ai pas trop de temps pour écrire j'hésite à le poster... Je veux vraiment vos impressions en fait, ça me donnerais une idée du travail entamé '.'

 _PS : le cas du genre de Frisk sera le sujet d'un ficlet mais en attendant, Frisk étant UN être humain, j'utiliserais le pronom personnel 'il'._

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

.

 **Cauchemar et remise en question.**

.

Flowey se sentais dépérir.

Depuis l'évènement dans cette école mais surtout depuis que Sans l'avait menacé il se tenait à carreau.

Ouaip, lui l'enflure de première.

Il avait ralenti sur les plans maléfiques.

Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de tuer tous ces petits êtres vivants qui évoluaient autour de lui.

Mais…

N'allez pas croire qu'il devenait une mollasse !

Mais…

\- Tch. C'est pas comme si Frisk n'avait pas une sauvegarde aussi. Je pourrais très bien tous les tuer et le gamin rechargera sa petite idylle que je détruirais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa détermination agaçante se brise. Chara était la seule à être déterminée. Pourquoi faudrait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Chara était la seule…

Mais…

Au fond, Flowey savait une chose.

Une chose horrible.

Une chose qui faisait mal.

Enfin qui faisait souffrir Asriel. Pas Flowey.

En tant que Flowey, il n'était plus rien d'autre que la quête de vengeance d'Asriel.

Rien de plus.

Rien de moins.

Mais pourtant…

Ce souvenir.

\- Chara…

Flowey sécha une larme qui n'aurait jamais dut exister.

Il ne dormait que très rarement.

Mais quand il le faisait, Flowey rêvait.

Enfin plutôt cauchemardait.

 _Il voyait Frisk avec des yeux absents, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là._

 _Et ce sourire étiré presque tordu que faisait le gamin sa main serrant ce couteau jusqu'à en blanchir ses jointures._

 _Son haut rayé bleu et violet entaché d'un sang pas encore sec._

 _Flowey savait sans l'avoir vu que c'était celui de Sans._

 _Frisk avait tout simplement fait un massacre._

 _Non._

 _Pire._

 _Un Génocide._

 _Comme lui._

 _Sauf que Frisk lui était… Déterminé._

 _Déterminé à les éradiquer._

 _\- N-ne me tue pas ! Pi-pitié !_

 _Ses suppliques, ses suppliques si pitoyablement bégayées… Il se sentait si faible face à cette aura de puissance maléfique. Cette concentration de haine et de destruction dans un si petit corps._

 _Un coup._

 _Deux coups._

 _Trois._

 _Sa sauvegarde explose et le quatrième coup de couteau tombe._

 _Et juste avant le cinquième coup, il les aperçoit._

 _Ces yeux._

 _Juste derrière Frisk._

 _Ses yeux._

 _Ceux de Chara, d'un rouge si caractéristique, une porte directe sur son âme._

 _Elle sait pertinemment qui il est._

 _Et elle le tue en manipulant Frisk._

 _Elle se venge._

 _Mais il n'a rien fait de mal !_

 _Peu importe._

 _Le dernier coup est fatal._

« - Ne m'oblige pas à faire pleurer Frisk. Le gamin tiens à toi pour une raison que j'ignore. »

Flowey renifla.

Frisk tenait à lui comme ce gamin tiens à tout le monde.

Déterminé à tous les sauver.

Plutôt qu'à les éradiquer.

Chara aurait dû être la seule déterminée mais elle n'en était pas digne.

Frisk lui avait peut-être fait des petites erreurs, des faux mouvements, tuant par accident. Mais il avait immédiatement recommencé sans sauvegarder.

Flowey se souvenait de cette Timeline ou sans comprendre, Frisk avait appuyé sur FIGHT face à Toriel, pensant que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Une sorte de première fois. Mais quand il vit qu'il venait de la tuer, il avait recommencé. Lui s'était tout simplement moqué.

Pourtant, Frisk était la bonté incarnée.

Il l'avait sorti de l'Underground en sachant qu'il y avait un risque.

Après qu'il l'ait trahi à deux reprises, le gamin continuait de croire en lui.

Flowey souffla.

Après toutes ces années passées à tuer, recharger sa partie, tuer, recharger sa partie et se lasser, enfin il découvrait un autre monde. De nouveaux dialogues.

Voulait-il vraiment détruire ça ?

Pourquoi ne pas laisser les choses continuer leur cours ?

.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je suis ouverte à toute critique :3

Après ce chapitre, Flowey est décidé à aller résoudre les questions _sans_ réponses !

En espérant que cela vous ai plu !

 _Je suis en pleine remise en question pour Wondertale. Oui, j'ai un problème. Je ne sais pas si je mets le genre du perso principal… Comme dans Undertale en fait xD ça me perturbe beaucoup, je lis et relis mon chapitre et je ne sais vraiment pas si lui donner un genre est plus ou moins bien sachant qu'en français on a pas de pronom personnel neutre dans ce genre de cas '.' Pour l'instant c'est une fille mais je… J'ai du mal XD j'avais pensé à elle en tant qu'une fille dans le monde réel et un garçon dans le Wondertale mais je sais pas… J'chui perdu et ça m'bloque '.'_


	8. Genre ton genre c'est quel genre ?

Yo! Eh ouais l'espoir fait vivre voici la suite et sur le genre s'il vous plait! XD

Désolée de cette absence... J'ai fini mes partiels il y a de cela quelques temps mais je savoure des vacances bien méritée xD du coup écrire n'est pas mon occupation première, je sors, je joue aux jeux vidéos, je lis des bouquins et je dessine. Et tout ça prend du temps.

D'ailleurs pour ceux qui lisent Wondertale, je devrais bientôt mettre la suite mais comme je l'ai dit, j'avais le coeurs à bien d'autres entreprises... Mais Après être allée voir "Alice de l'autre côté du Miroir" et d'autres choses, j'ai envie de reprendre l'écriture de cet UA :B

 **RàRA ! :** _(=_ _ **R** _éponse_ **à R** _eview_ **A** _nonyme... **A** aaah **R** épétition **à R** ecommencer au prochain chapitre...)__

 **Meloz :** J'en conviens j'ai des difficultés pour les genres parce que j'avais pas mal d'idées sur Wondertale qui pouvaient me faire jouer sur le genre. Mais j'ai trouvé. ENFIN! Par contre je fais les ficlets au feeling donc c'est normal que je mette du temps.

 **Guest Mystère (ouais enfin juste guest mais j'aime rajouter un truc derrière) :** Eh bien merci! Ravi que tu aimes :D Tu as de la chance! Voici le ficlet sur le genre... Tout du moins la 1ère partie :B

 **Lucie :** Be proud of yourself. Tu es choupette! :D D'ailleurs ça m'a donné envie d'écrire alors que j'étais parti pour passer ma journée à jouer (ouais les vacances quoi...) donc s'il y a quelqu'un à remercier pour ce ficlet, même si c'est moi qui l'aie écrit, c'est toi parce que tu m'a donné avec tes quelques mots envie de mettre la suite.

 _PS : le cas du genre de Frisk sera le sujet de ficlets (comme celui ci) mais en attendant, Frisk étant UN être humain, j'utiliserais le pronom personnel 'il'._

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

.

 **Genre ton genre c'est quel genre ? Part.1**

.

\- Du coup, tu es quoi exactement ?

C'était une question lancée comme ça, au détour d'un silence.

Enfin d'un mutisme de Frisk plutôt.

Mais comme le mutisme était une forme de silence, c'était donc logique qu'on en parle.

Et logique aussi que la réponse de Frisk soit une tête qui se penche sur le côté.

Flowey savait ce que ça voulait dire, un peu comme tous les monstres de l'Underground.

C'était peut-être aussi pour ça que Frisk les aimaient tant, parce qu'ils étaient les seuls êtres vivants à comprendre sa façon de s'exprimer.

Les humains semblaient essayer de pousser Frisk à la parole.

Eux se satisfaisaient du peu que l'enfant exprimait.

Du coup, un penchage de tête chez Frisk pouvait se traduire par un « Wut ? Nan mais tu me parle de quoi là la fleur maléfique trop badass qu'a essayé de m'embobiner à chaque fois et que même que parce que je t'aime quand même bah je t'ai ramené avec moi mais parce que tu m'faisais surtout méga pitié. Gros nul. »

Rappelons que Flowey n'était pas non plus une fleur totalement objective dans son genre…

\- Bon accouche, ton genre c'est quoi ?

Frisk fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension avant qu'une petite ampoule ne s'allume au-dessus de sa tête. Et que Sans descende de l'escabeau sur lequel il était monté.

\- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt lazy bones ! J'ai cru que t'allais encore attendre une semaine avant de changer cette foutu ampoule… D'ailleurs pourquoi t'as pas utilisé ton pouvoir ? Ça t'aurait moins fatigué toi qui déteste d'épuiser pour rien…

Sans haussa les épaules alors qu'il rangea l'escabeau. Enfin rangeait, il le poussait dans un coin du salon. Il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait après tout. Flowey reporta son attention sur Frisk.

Frisk qui avait disparu.

Flowey n'eut pas le temps de l'appeler qu'il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- FRISK ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS ? POURQUOI TU M'EMMÈNE DANS LE SALON ?! J'ÉTAIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE LE REPAS DE MIDI ! DES SPAGHETTIS !

Eh oui, l'enfant tirait la main squelettique de Papyrus pour le présenter à Flowey.

Flowey qui commençait à comprendre…

\- Mais pas ton genre en amour ! Ton genre comme ton sexe quoi !

Papyrus ouvrit grand ses orbites, déjà grand ouverts, mais encore plus maintenant tant le choc était grand.

\- MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS BIEN DE POSER CE GENRE DE QUESTION ? L-LE S-SEXE C-C'EST… SANS ! EXPLIQUE-LUI !

Mais Sans dormait déjà à point fermé, et ne semblait pas prêt de se réveiller. Surtout qu'il ne dormait certainement pas vu le sourire amusé qui le trahissait. Mais attendre que quelqu'un se réveille alors qu'il ne dormait pas c'était largement une perte de temps. Surtout que Sans faisait très bien semblant de dormir. Mais qu'il ne ferait jamais semblant de se réveiller après avoir fait semblant de dormir.

Et la question restait dans le suspens le plus complet.

Mais tant que Papyrus sera dans les parages, Flowey ne pourrait pas connaitre cette réponse qui le taraudait tant…

Il allait devoir préparer une embuscade. Avec des armes de morts massives. Et des cookies. Les armes de morts massives pour apeurer et les cookies pour faire flancher la raison de l'enfant… Il menacerait Frisk de tuer les cookies. Ça ça devrait mettre à genoux Frisk et lui faire enfin avouer !

Il était vraiment un méchant génial !

.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je suis ouverte à toute critique :3

Alors oui, je n'ai pas donné de réponses... Peut-être dans une autre partie saurons-nous enfin? :B

En espérant que cela vous ai plu !


End file.
